Love that can't be told
by jenniferseedlover
Summary: acShe's popular, and She's his life, he loves her dearly.. but he can never say anything to her. All he wants is to talk to her.. but he can never say anything. His lips are sealed, his love cant be told.
1. Chapter 1

**Love that cant be told ™**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny,and their characters T-T _©Bandai_

**A/N:**_This is my 7th fic titled;Love that can be told , this fic is very simple.. please comment.._

_I see you here, there, everywhere_

_I've been with you all my life, but i never had a chance to say hi,_

_Everytime you smile, it makes me melt inside_

_Everytime you're sad, it gives me pain and misery_

_All i want you is, you to be happy_

_I want you to smile everytime, but i can see that its changing now.._

_Maybe you have problems, and if you do... i have some too..._

_I wish we were close and we'd share our problems.. just me, and you.._

_I wish during that first valentines party we had.. i gave you that orange rose., i planted_

_How can i ever tell you how i feel?_

_You're always approachable with that sunny hair and golden eyes you have_

_But everytime i try to go near you i'm like a heel_

_All I want to call you is "my princess or my rose.."_

_I would never become overdozed if you're there.._

_I never felt anything so rare..._

_I want to touch your cheeks, and hug you.. and tell you how i feel..._

_I love you my dearest Cagalli.. and this is for real.._

the paper she held swayed as it fell to the floor

"i..i.." was the only words she uttered

"who..w--ho w-wrote th-this?" the shuddering blonde princess asked herself

Outside the classroom doors was an emerald eyed man, watching her cry, he felt bad.. but at least she showed emotions

"Yes..my love for you is real, but could i ever tell you how i feel?

I wish i could say a word to you.. but im too scared to try,

and If i do.. i may die.

My lips are sealed, and its love that cant be told" he said silently

A/N: How'd you find it? It took a page to write this thing.. so do you think i should continue it? Please comment! arigato! To all my reviewers for DTC and my fics.. i love all of you! I would be uploading DTC, tomorrow or thursday.. Please tell me if i should continue writing this fic... dont worry it's not a one-shot. Who wants a trailer? do you guys want a trailer so that there would be a summary for the fic/ heh anyways.. thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Love that cant be told ™**

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny,and their characters T-T _©Bandai_

**A/N:**_This is my 7th fic titled;Love that can be told , this fic is very simple.. please comment..

* * *

_

"_uhh.. who is it from?" cagalli thought in class _

"_is it from Ahmed?"she looked and he smiled "no..i dont think so, he doesnt look poetic"_

"_yuuna?" she looked at him and he winked " No" she shrugged " he doesnt know words.."_

"_that foreign exchange student?" she said "maybe, but...naa.."_

Cagalli scanned her eyes to almost all the boys in the class, which were about 14 and there are 15 boys. She didn't look at one person, Athrun Zala

She glanced at him"_impossible.. i dont think the one and only athrun zala would go for me.. even if he's so hunky and all, he's the no-girl for me type"_

"_oh well..."_she sighed

Athrun glanced at her

"_darn.. i wanna know who...great..when i go home later.. ill be back to lonersville" she mumbled_

The bell rang and they were dismissed , cagalli went outside the classroom and approached her locker.

"_whats this?" she said. _There in her locker was an orange flower with a note.

_I know you're down lately.. its making me sad.._

_Please dont feel bad_

_I want to hug you and protect you the same way_

_But i cant reveal myself this day_

_Please remember that someones always there for you_

_and I left this orange flower, i bought and its brand new )_

Cagalli giggled upon reading the letter and she held it near her chest.

"I'm glad she's happy.." he said

* * *

a/n: hi again. How'd you find it? Hehe..

Thank you reviewers! (replys are on italics)

**xxlilvietgurlxx**  
2005-11-11  
I love it! It's so poetic. Please update soon!

_Thank you! _

**Unbesiegbar Kriegsmaschine**  
2005-11-10  
I really believe you should continue this... the story has great potential. It would bevery interesting to see what Cagalli's reaction would be when she finds out that Athrus is the one who wrote the letter...

Keep up the good work!

_Awww..im glad you like it and you think it has great potential! wah.. im touched..! Thank you! _

**hibiscus8 **  
2005-11-09  
Hi hunny! i found it rather, lovely. Athrun's such a cute gentleman! update dtc. mwah take care

_Hunny! I'm glad you commented! Thank you!..yep, athruns a cute gentlemen.. okay ill update dtc.. im gonna type it after this..ehehe_

**animegirlfan****  
**2005-11-08  
awesome chapter! i cant wait to read the rest! update soon!

_Thank you! i hope you'll like this chap._

**thousandbirds**  
2005-11-08  
It was nice...so nice!I am speecless...lol  
keep up the good work

_I'm glad you like it! HEHE! Thanks_

**asga **  
2005-11-08  
i think u need to make this :P

_I continued it for you guys! hehe.. howd you find it? Thank you!_

**purple1**  
2005-11-08  
oh wow nice job it sounds really good Continue!

_Thank you purple!_

**Cagalli-01**  
2005-11-08  
Nice. Keep it up. I'm looking forward to more chapters!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl**  
2005-11-08  
aw that was so cute and so touching  
definitely you should continue  
i'll be looking forward to it  
thank you and keep it up

_Aww.. im glad you found it cute! _

**MyouseiSeed**  
2005-11-08  
yeah continue it.. sorry if I wont say the weird thing so anyway AC forever

_OKAY hahaha thanks_

**UchihaAkari**  
2005-11-08  
oh... who is this mysterious emerald eyed man...! koff koff haha  
it's so short.. oh well... the poem is cute.  
yey! i'm first!

_Sweetie! You're first! I'M SO GLAD! HAHAH FIRST REVIEWER! HAHA thanks mae!_


End file.
